Wedding Venue Decided!
by WiiFan2009
Summary: Having finally decided on a wedding venue, Makoto takes a personal day and leaves Kyoko in charge of Hope's Peak so that he and Shingi can survey the venue and brainstorm ideas for the ceremony. Where did they end up choosing? And what will Makoto come up with?


A/N: So, last time we got to see Kyoko and Hana bond over buying a wedding dress. This time we get to see Makoto and his dad do something wedding related. As always, please read and review. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Wedding Venue Decided!

"Yoyogi Park…" Makoto sighed and mused "This place brings back so many memories…"

"I'm sure it does, son. You picked a good spot to get married."

Makoto smiled at his father; after he and Hana had recuperated, Makoto and Kyoko continued discussing their plans for a wedding venue. Eventually they settled on Yoyogi Park, renting out the entire park for June 30th.

"Remember when you and Komaru were just little kids? Your mother and I would bring you guys here every spring so we could watch the Cherry Blossom trees bloom."

While Makoto's childhood memories of Sakura viewing at Yoyogi Park may have contributed to their decision, what really sealed the deal was the fact that Makoto and Kyoko's first date was there, making it special to both of them.

Shingi seemed to remember this as well, recalling "Didn't you call us towards the end of November that year and tell us you had begun dating a girl from Hope's Peak at this park? It's hard to believe that you and Kyoko's relationship started right here…"

_Well…not exactly…_Makoto thought, recalling the moment he and Kyoko decided to start dating, the passionate memory making him blush before shaking the thought away. "Yeah, it's hard to believe that I'm now engaged to Kyoko Kirigiri." Makoto turned to his father before suggesting "Let's get moving; I want to survey this entire park so I can brainstorm ceremony ideas."

"Have you asked Kyoko for her preference? She is the blushing bride after all."

Smiling awkwardly, Makoto scratched his cheek and answered "Kyoko…basically ceded all wedding plans to me. She said that the details of the ceremony don't really matter to her as long as we get married."

Before Shingi could respond, Makoto walked through the gate, leaving Shingi to try and catch up.

XXX

Although they had indeed walked the entire park, it didn't take long for Makoto to settle on one spot in particular; a field of green grass next to a pond with a geyser perpetually erupting from the ground, cherry blossom trees forming an arc near the pond.

"It…it's perfect, Dad. This spot here…it's absolutely perfect. I want…I wanna get married, RIGHT HERE!"

Memories of his first date came flowing before his eyes, soft romance blooming like the cherry blossoms that surrounded the blossoming couple.

_Kyoko's gonna love it! I just know she will!_

Wheels started turning in his head, his hand grabbing a pencil as he wrote furiously in his notebook, notes being etched into the paper at lightning speed so that he wouldn't forget a single detail.

Smiling mischievously, Shingi commented "Speaking of perfect, your mother showed me the wedding dress that she and Kyoko picked out. She made me swear not to tell you what it was, but maybe I could give you a little hi…"

"No."

Shingi raised an eyebrow, surprised at his son's denial without a blush. The young man didn't even stop writing in his notes, continuing without a break in the rhythm of etching and scratching.

"So you're not even a little curious to see what Kyoko's gonna look like on your wedding day?"

Like clockwork, Makoto answered "Of course I'm curious. But I also decided that I want to be completely surprised on my wedding day. I want to be totally wowed when Kyoko walks down the aisle. I don't want any hints, I don't want to take any peeks, I'm not even gonna fantasize about it."

"B…but son…"

Makoto slammed his notebook shut in the palm of his hand and turned to face his father, his eyes giving off a very impressive imitation of his fiancée's "Kirigiri Glare" as he warned "Dad, DROP IT."

Makoto hardly ever turned his mimetic glare at anyone; only when he was seriously annoyed with someone that continued to push his buttons did he even contemplate utilizing it. But on the rare occasion that he did, his friends, coworkers, and students would swear that he was just as scary as Kyoko.

Realizing his good-natured teasing might have gone a little far, Shingi raised his hands in surrender and acquiesced "Alright, my bad. I won't bring it up again."

Softening his eyes, Makoto sighed in relief before turning around, urging "Let's go home. I've got the perfect wedding plan in mind."

Shingi smiled at the joyful twinkle in his son's eyes before wordlessly following him back to the car.

XXX

"Hi honey! I'm home!"

Makoto walked into the living room of his apartment, greeted by the sight of Kyoko in their cooking apron, the delicious scent of curry following her from the kitchen.

Leaning down to peck his lips, Kyoko embraced him and greeted "Welcome home, sweetie. I made your favorite curry for dinner."

His mouth watering, Makoto rubbed his belly and moaned "If the scent following you is any indication, it must be scrumptious!"

Smiling softly, Kyoko turned around and started walking toward the kitchen, Makoto eagerly following her. He watched as she scooped from the pot with a ladle into two bowls. Eagerly taking the bowl and spoon she handed him, he walked towards their couch, Kyoko turning off the stove before following him. Plopping down on the couch, she giggled as Makoto shoveled curry down his throat. She took the opportunity to grab the TV remote and turn on an episode of classic Scooby Doo through their Netflix before eating her own curry in a more controlled manner.

Once Makoto had finished his bowl, he placed it on the coffee table in front of them, sighing in contentment and patting his belly. He took the opportunity to slide next to and snuggle up to Kyoko, who due to still eating her curry could only smile in amusement. Before long, she finished her curry, placing her bowl on the table before wrapping an arm around her fiancé, pulling him close.

"Thanks for cooking, Kyoko. And thanks for watching the school while I was with dad. There weren't any problems, were there?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured him "None at all. How did the wedding plans go?"

Grinning, Makoto replied "I got the greatest idea for the ceremony, and I know you'll love it!"

Kyoko leaned her head down so that Makoto could whisper in her ear, her smile continuing to stretch from ear to ear the more he unveiled his plan.

By the time he was finished, Kyoko reached over with her free hand to ruffle his hair, musing "Only you could think of something so sentimental. I love it, Makoto; it's a perfect fit for the man I fell in love with."

Relieved that she approved of his wedding plans, Makoto slouched in her hold, kicking off his shoes and bringing his feet to rest on the other arm of the sofa. He continued to slide until his head was nestled in her lap. Smiling adoringly at him, Kyoko used her thumb to stroke his cheek, using her other hand to stroke his hair. The soothing, rhythmic motions served as a lullaby to the both of them, the young couple closing their eyes and falling into a light nap, secretly dreaming of the day they would become Mr. and Mrs. Makoto Naegi.


End file.
